Love Is Sweet, But Mostly Sour
by Alice Hates Wonderland
Summary: The promotion ruined us...I can't see or hear him anymore. Why, why is it that we have to love in secret.. story better than summary! Title changed and probably will change..


**The Last Date**

**Chapter 1:**

A/n: I finally got around to doing this fic, see this has been like, screaming in the back of my head all summer, I just wanted to start it because I got in a Jak and Keira love faze during school and needed to vent the happiness I have with my favorite pair of all time. So enjoy….R&R.

The day started out in a normal fashion, people went about their daily schedule, driving cars for the soul purpose of being commandeered or walking around the busy streets listening to the Freedom Leagues distant conversation. The sun rose on the crowded town. The city only now kicked into motion as a few metal heads snuck into the industrial section.

But yet in one of the underground safe houses, that really wasn't a safe house because more people used it to spend romantic nights with someone else in more than hide, two people lie naked next to each other. Jak and Keira woke up almost at the same time and lie next to each other after a night of anything but sleep. Keira lie with her head on Jak's bare chest, Jak put his arm around her.

"Morning Jak…" Keira moaned as the sun crept in through one of the badly boarded windows. Jak turned to Keira, smiled, and kissed her on her head. He then started getting his clothes together, Keira did the same.

"Hey Keira, I know I say this a lot and never do anything different, I'm not sure how long this can last. As much as I do want to spend time with you, because of the promotion…" Jak started as he walked over to Keira who, unlike Jak, took a longer time to dress.

"I know, but why do you still work at the underground? Aren't you a little better than that?" Keira said, she hoped that Jak would quit his job at the underground. The whole thing has been a mess for the relationship that's been going on before Jak and Torn's promotion…

-Flashback-

Keira and Jak were walking down the industrial section talking about things that have been happening when Jak's communicator went off. He looked at it and frowned.

"Keira, I'm being called to Torn's old place. It's weird they say it's important…" Then Keira and Jak both saw a great zoomer up ahead. Keira turned to Jak with a 'you're not going to do it' look on her face. Jak smiled then he jumped up and pushed the man out of the car then lowered it so Keira could get in. She sighed then jumped into the zoomer and hung on as it zoomed down the terror stricken streets and finally reached the safe section.

They got to Torn's a few minutes after the page, when they got their Keira and Jak got out together and walked down the stairs together. Keira grabbed Jak's arm afraid that this would be a briefing for a mission that would take Jak away forevermore. Keira felt a knot in her throat and stomach, the same feeling she got when she wasn't allowed to go with Jak to the wasteland.

When Keira and Jak walked in Samos, who took his old position as underground leader, was behind Torn's old desk and Torn and Ashelin were in front of him. Not really unexpected, the two seemingly never left each other's side after they got engaged.

"Jak, you finally show your face, we thought you never get here. And Keira, I see you're……happy…" Samos said putting on a fake smile. Jak rolled his eyes, he knew that Samos never liked the two together; he always thought that Jak was going to go into the wasteland and then die some way or another and leave Keira devastated. Keira, although that was her greatest nightmare, told him that would never happen.

"Enough with the talking, why are me and Jak here?" Torn asked slamming his fist down on his old desk. 'Just like the old days' Jak thought as he crossed his arms.

"The reason you TWO were called here is because, being the underground leader, you two are now officially promoted!" Samos said. Torn, Keira, Jak, and Ashelin's mouths all dropped. Keira put her arms around Jak and gave him a kiss.

"Congrats! You've just been promoted!" Keira said with her arms still around Jak. He just stood there then he slowly put his arm around Keira's waist. Keira noticed Torn and Ashelin having a huge celebration with a more than passionate kiss. Keira was almost convinced the two would leave and go to one of the safe houses. Keira was a little jealous that Jak wasn't as intimate as Torn. He does like Keira, but she isn't convinced it's love yet.

"Yes! Yes! Celebrate, all you like but first I need Torn and Jak to be in here with me first. Ashelin and Keira, if you'll wait outside" Samos said motioning for the two to leave. Keira let go of Jak and gave a quick glance at his face, he was smiling. Ashelin and Torn's moment of extreme intimacy was broken when Ashelin hugged Torn and left. All that Keira last heard before the door sealed shut was:

"Boy's, I'm sorry I have to do this…" from her quickly saddened father.

The time waiting for the two to come out went slowly. Ashelin and Keira had always had a sore relationship because Ashelin always seemed to want Jak for herself, so Keira didn't want to see her best friend (and now more than that) go off with some girl who was more Torn's girl than his. The two waited in silence until, at last, the door opened, but instead of happy celebratory faces, the two emerged sad and depressed, like some girl had just dumped them. Torn went first and then, being that the stairwell is barely big enough for one to slide through, Jak. Torn walked over to Ashelin and grabbed her hands, he then whispered something in her ear that turned her happy face to scared and shocked. Jak went over to Keira and, afraid she's going to get the same whisper, wrapped her arms around him. Jak did the same and then he said "Keira, we need to talk…" softly.

-End Flashback-

Keira tended to get teary-eyed on the subject, so she quickly changed it.

"When's your work over?" Keira asked getting her shoes on, Jak gave a look to her.  
"Keira…You know we can't meet…" Jak started.

"I know…I just want to spend more time with you, the garage is no fun without someone to come and cheer me up when I find out something is working right." Keira said and she giggled. She particularly remembered when she found out she had broken a modified version of the Jet board, and just as she was about to lose it Jak came over and wrapped his arms around her back.

Jak was in one of the bathrooms shaving when Keira decided to actually clean this rat hole of a house. When Jak and Keira got there the night before the room was anything but sanitary. Although the two did practically were the only ones who used it, they couldn't stay at Keira's room in the garage and Jak lived here and there in the safe houses. Keira made the bed and picked up any trash or cigarette buds hidden around the apartment like house. The room was pretty barren, a double bed lie in front of the back wall, then the wall bent and led into the bathroom. The walls were an annoying purple with splashes of crimson on the wall. Keira hated the room itself, but yet she had so many good memories in it that it felt like home. Jak finished then walked out of the small bathroom and over to Keira. They kissed then he left out of the front door into the ugly city.

-Flashback-

Keira and Jak walked into the garage, the ride over had been silent. Keira waited to hear what had happened when she left the room and her father told the guys what had made them so cheerless.

"Keira, about this promotion…" Jak said as he closed the door to her room

"Jak! What the hell is going on! Why are you and Torn so depressed!" Keira asked taking deep breathes as if she were about to cry. Jak slowly walked over to her and then he met her lips, as this passionate array went on for a while, millions of questions raced through Keira's head. When the two departed Keira felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Please Jak…what's going on…" Keira said hugging him tightly.

"Keira, Torn and I…Samos said…" Jak sighed. "Keira, now that I'm up a level, it's against the rules to love someone. I can't have an intimate relationship that would distract me from my work. Samos said that I'm to break up with you…" Jak said and turned away. Keira's eyes widened.

"What?"

-End Flash-

As Jak walked down the city he started to notice the difference that's happened since he took the higher position and when he was just one of the missionaries. He also noticed that Keira had been acting a little more romantic than usual. She seems like she needs Jak to be with her more often, but being that his job is so stressful, life never seems to go that right. He then walked down the narrow steps to the hide out. Jak walked in with Torn and Samos gaping over a map of the city. 'Torn seems to be spending more time with the underground than with his fiancée' Jak thought. Every time Jak gets to the hideout, Torn's already been there for an hour.

"Jak! Come quick!" Samos said motioning to the map. As Jak walked over to the map, Jak noticed Torn was more tense, more or less likely because he hasn't been with Ashelin for a while.

"The Industrial section is under attack once again and I need you and Torn to go help the Freedom League fight off the surviving metalheads. You both are more superior, I need you both to have good judgment, got it?" Samos said pointing to the map as he went.

"Yes sir." The two said and rushed off to their mission.


End file.
